A Storm of Explosions
by Izxnxgi
Summary: A young teen tries to become a Hero in the hero school U.A. His name is Blake. He was born with a powerful Quirk, but he has a hard time controlling it. He wanted to just be a Hero and move on with his life, but when a girl named Katsuki Bakugo comes into the picture, his life spirals out of control. Fem!Katsuki x OC, Izuku x Momo. M for language and lemons (maybe)


**Big ass tirade at the end of this chapter, be warned.**

 **Storm**

The thundering rain poured down as a teen walked down the street, not at all bothered by the salty cloud sweat.

His light aqua blue hair clung to his forehead, his flat, purple horns poking out of the sides of his head and curving up, dropping raindrops, as his three eyes shifted around, the third eye in the middle of his forehead, closed. The other two were pink in color. His hands were wiping rain from his eyes. He turned to walk around the corner, but looked behind him. He couldn't stand the sight. It was an accident. He hadn't meant it, but they pushed him too far. They knew his Quirk and what it could do. So they paid for it, an ultimate price. An irrecoverable price.

Finally, Blake turned his head away from his burning home...

*Flashback, 15 minutes ago*

 **SMACK!**

Blake's head shot to the right, not even bothering to hold his cheek. The matron of the orphanage had her left hand outstretched. He turned and looked at everyone in the orphanage, all having different expressions.

Some were mocking, others were amusement, some sympathetic. They all went through this. Except the ones who were laughing at him. The sympathetic ones were a very small percentage. As in, 2 out of 15 orphans. All others were laughing at him.

"Next time you forget your chores, I'll chain you in the basement again. Today you don't get food." When she walked away, the amused children started teasing and pushing him. The two sympathetic ones walked away, knowing that there was nothing to do at this point. They were lucky they walked outside.

"Loser!"

"You can't do anything right!"

"Sad, sad Blake!"

"No wonder your parents left you!"

"You should just kill yourself! Maybe you'll get parents that way! Haha!"

"You can't do simple chores! You probably couldn't take care of your sister! That's why she died! A sad, pathetic death!" The kids started laughing harder after that. Blake's eyes widened and his third twitched. Those words echoed in his head. They started replaying, torturing his thoughts, plaguing his mind. If only they knew the reason she died, maybe they wouldn't laugh. It still pissed him off. That he was a late bloomer. If he had his Quirk then, she might've lived through the attack.

Then again, she wouldn't have to deal with this hell.

None of the kids noticed that electricity started to crackle at his clenched fists. Nor did they notice the sky darkening nor rain tapping the window.

They were too late. Blake lifted his head, and grabbed the boy by the throat. This stunned the other kids. He never acted this way. He never fought back, never talked back.

"You little shit..." He hand tightened until a wet crunch was heard. He let the boy go, and the boy collapsed, trying to breath with a crushed trachea. The electricity started crackling up his body and Blake's eyes beautiful pink eyes fogged over, mimicking clouds. They started glowing blue.

"DIE!"

 **CRACK!**

 **BOOM!**

A huge lightning bolt crashed through the roof and onto the boy, igniting him, the building, and the other kids, in an electric induced inferno. Blake was ejected out of the buildings window from the force of the blast and onto the other side of the street into the park.

Luckily, he wasn't hurt and no one was out this late at night. Unluckily, or luckily, depends on how you look at it, someone definitely heard it. They were no doubt talking to the police as he watched the building catch fire.

The two children who walked outside were running down the street to safety. He paid them no mind as he saw his hell burning in flames, wood falling and creeking.

Hearing sirens, he pulled his hood up, slits in the hood for his horns, and ran to the corner that was about 80 feet from the orphanage.

The thundering rain poured down as Blake walked down the street, not at all bothered by the salty cloud sweat.

His light aqua blue hair clung to his forehead, his flat, purple horns poking out of the sides of his head and curving up, dropping raindrops, as his three eyes shifted around, the third eye in the middle of his forehead, closed. His hands were wiping rain from his eyes. He turned to walk around the corner, but looked behind him. He couldn't stand the sight. It was an accident. He hadn't meant it, but they pushed him too far. They knew his Quirk and what it could do. So they paid for it, an ultimate price. An irrecoverable price.

Finally, Blake turned his head away from his burning home...

*2 years later*

Now 15, Blake Rai attends Aldera High. His hair grew longer, his bangs reaching his top lip and he grew taller. He has a scar on his jugular also.

He hadn't gotten over the incident of him burning his orphanage down. He still has nightmares about it. The authorities ruled it as a tragic natural accident. That meant that he wasn't a suspect because they couldn't prove that there were three children that escaped. The fire burned them beyond recognition, so no one could point out that there were more of them. And evidence and documents were destroyed in the fire. They found human ashes, most likely the one with the crushed trachea, so they assumed that if there were more, they could've been reduced to ash too.

He counted himself as lucky that the fire destroyed evidence. He still wonders where the other two that ran away went. And if they're okay. He wondered is they would hate him? Maybe resent him? Or perhaps they would thank him for setting the free of the Matron that tortured them?

He shook those thoughts away, arriving at the school gates. He buzzed the buzzer and identified himself. A moment later, the gates opened and he walked in. Opening up the door to the school, he walked up to his class. He paid no mind to the teacher or the other students, just walked to his seat and sat down.

He pulled his notebooks out and took notes for the day.

*next month*

It was summer and the U.A. Entrance Exam was in four days. He signed up and just needed to show up. Blake has been training his Quirk extra hard. That's why phenomenons have been happening non-stop for the past 2 months. Such as a rain storm that lasted as long.

Name: Blake Rai

Quirk: Storms of All; Blake can manipulate all forms of weather, including cosmic storms, sun flares, etc. He can also create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through his body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with his natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support his weight to elevate himself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds.

Weaknesses: The extent of damage and control depends on his emotions to a degree. If angry, his storms are violent and destructive. If calm, his power is still powerful but less so than when he is angry. His strongest emotion however, is desperation.

Another weakness is that it causes temporary brain damage and ear damage. If overused, he starts to bleed from the ears and nose. It can cause temporary memory loss, speech loss, and temporary loss of vision.

Anyway, the storm had been around for 2 months, making half the city miserable. Media assumed that some villain had used their quirk, given that the storm appeared out of no where and had raged for this long. Even meteorologists couldn't explain the phenomenon. But they could not find evidence to support this theory, given that it appearing out of thin air isn't really evidence.

He not only trained his Quirk, he also trained his mind. He had read up on the written portion of the exam also, and studied like hell. He crammed in hero work with his school work as hard as he could. Given that he lived alone in a cabin in the woods, it provided the perfect place to study. He was prepared for the written part, he only hoped he could pass it.

He ended his thoughts on that note, deciding to go to sleep to work tomorrow after school.

*Four Days Later*

Today was the day. Today he entered the U.A. Entrance Exam. He was walking to the doors, but heard a commotion to his right. Turning, he saw a teen with curly green hair, green eyes, and freckles standing rigged at the infamous Katsuki Bakugo, a teen girl with ash blond hair, and red eyes walking past him. Her scowl was, as always, permanently on her face.

He shook his head and walked in, an emotionless mask on.

*After Getting Settled in the Auditorium*

His luck seemed downhill right about now. He not only sat next to Katsuki, but he also sat next to the muttering green-head as well. The boy, Izuku Midoriya if he remembered correctly, was obviously a fanboy.

He was gushing over Present Mic, a Pro Hero with his own podcast.

The Hero was famous in Japan and some parts of the world for his heroics, but was famous in Japan because of his podcast and Heroics. He was explaining the rules of the Practical with his Quirk.

Name: Hizashi Yamada

Hero Name: Present Mic

Quirk: Hizashi's Quirk allows him to increase the volume of his voice, giving him the ability to create loud high-pitched sounds. The sound from Hizashi's Quirk is strong enough to cause people's ears to bleed

Weakness: The only known weakness of this Quirk is that the sounds emanated from this Quirk do not travel well underground, making this Quirk ineffective against anything moving through it.

"Now, you will run through a city that is designated on your card. You will encounter Villain Bots. Each defeated Villain Bot is worth a certain amount of points, which are assigned to the Bots according to their difficulty level.

Bots will have their point worth painted on their head and arms. Your job is to get as many points as possible before the time runs out.

There are three Bots. Easy ones are worth one point. Medium Bots are worth two points, and Hard Bots are worth three points."

On the screen behind him, it showed a video-game like demonstration of Present Mic kicking the villains and gaining points.

Mic was about to continue but a student with blue hair and glasses stood up with his hand raised.

"Yes young listener!?"

"Hello, my name is Tenya Iida. Apologies for my interruption, but on the handout, it says there are four villains. You've only explained three. If this is a mistake I humbly apologize. But if not then this is insulting to us for such a prestigious school to make such an obvious mistake. And you!" The student turned to look straight at Izuku with a serious face, his hand firing out and gesturing to him.

"Some people are here to learn. If you're going to talk throughout the whole thing, then I suggest you leave." Izuku blushed in embarrassment and tucked his head behind his arms. Katsuki snickered quietly, but Blake nudged her in the arm and she glared, but nonetheless stopped.

"Ahem. Thank for your input young listener. He's right, but that Bot is just the zero pointer. Just try to ignore it and go for the ones that have points. Now are you ready!?" His cheer was only met with silence.

"Tough crowd!

Anyway, you can look at your cards now. There should be a Battle Center on it. For example, Battle Center B."

Blake looked down at his. He leaned back in his chair, examining the information on the paper slip.

"Battle Center C."

*Battle Center C*

After getting onto the bus, the driver took them to the designated Battle Center, they unloaded, only to see the doors to a massive gate. Blake blanched at the wall.

'How the fuck did they find the funds to build this?' He thought.

He started to breath steadily as he closed his eyes, all of them. He heard the sound of someone tapping a mic, and looked up at the 18+ Pro Hero, Midnight.

Hero Name: Midnight

Name: Nemuri Kayama

Quirk: Midnight's Quirk allows her to put targets to sleep by exuding a sleep-inducing aroma from her body. The aroma is described as being more effective on males than females, giving Nemuri an obvious advantage against men.

Weakness: It is possible to avoid the aroma by simply not smelling or breathing it in. For legal reasons, Nemuri is forced to wear a bodysuit to counter her provocative costume, which might hinder the effectiveness of her Quirk as she must rip it out first to release her aroma.

"Welcome to the Practical Exam! The course starts now!"

 **BOOM!**

A sudden blast of air nearly blew half the students off their feet. They looked back at the entrance, seeing a figure of a boy flying down the road. Realizing that they were left behind, they ran, some using their speed quirks, others improvising.

'Look for villains...' as soon as Blake finished that thought, he was struck out of the air by a green metallic arm. He slammed into the ground.

"GAH!"

He groaned before getting up, gaining his bearings, levitating into the air, and staring at the 2 pointer.

"Target acquired! Initiating Attack Protocol!" The Bot took a jab at him with its scorpion-like tail. Blake dodged to the side and held his left hand out.

"Flash Freeze!" In an instant, the air reached a sub-zero temperature, causing the Bot to freeze in an instant in ice. Blake winded back and smashed his right fist into it, breaking it into pieces.

"2 points." He turned midair and rocketed down the street.

*2 Minutes Later*

Blake found himself in a clearing, surrounded many broken machines. He was launched over and breathing heavily. He shook his head and stood straight, looking around and calculating his score.

"I'm up to 71 points." He turned to go back to the main part of the Battle Center, but was interuppted by a loud voice.

"2 minutes remaining!" The sound of Midnights voice said. He turned to his right midair and started floating up.

'Some explosions West... More North... almost none East... I'll go there.' He was about to speed off east when he heard a massive explosion, along with collapsing buildings.

He turned to the commotion and sped off in the direction of the explosions.

*30 seconds later.*

He landed on a building as the dust was settling.

'What could've made... That... Massive... Bot... Holy shit...'

 **ZZZZT!**

 **SSSSS!**

 **BRRRRRRR!**

A massive ship horn blasted through the air as the Zero Pointer stared back at Blake. It raised its massive fist up.

 **"TARGET AQUIRED! ACTIVATING ZERO PROTOCOL!"** The loud, deep, jittery, robotic voice boomed.

"Oh shit!" Blake pushed all of his power into flying as fast as possible, as the fist crushed the building to pieces.

 **BOOOM!**

Blake floated in front of the Bots face.

'How in the fuck do they afford shit like this!?' Blake thought. He heard screaming from the ground, so he turned to look and saw a bunch of students screaming and running away from the Bot. He spun around to follow them but stopped upon hearing a scream of pain.

He froze and stared in shock at seeing a girl with pink hair, a shark tail, and a hoodie groaning as her arm was pinned beneath a piece of rubble.

Before he could stop himself, he found h7mself speeding down to the ground in her direction.

'What the fuck am I doing!? I can't stop myself!' He slammed into the ground, making cracks and ran up to the trapped girl.

"Okay, okay. You're going to be fine, you-!" He stopped upon seeing the catapillar track of the Bot rolling towards them.

He looked back and forth between the Bot and the girl and he felt something. He felt something he hadn't felt since the bear hunt.

Desperation.

He continued to lose hope, as his pink eyes fogged over and turned stormy white. The suddenly shone and flashed bright blue. "Hn...Urg... Rrrr.." he started violently shaking activating his Quirk at maximum, causing electricity to shoot through him. Suddenly, he was enveloped in lightning.

"RAAAAGH!"

 **CRACK!**

 **BOOOOM!**

Lightning crashed down and struck the Zero Pointers head, paralyzing it for a moment. It fell over a moment later.

At that moment, Blake channeled air into the piece of rubble holding the girls arm down, throwing it upward and crashing ways away.

The girl groaned but panicked as she was lifted from the ground into Blake's arms.

"Waaah!" She cried out as she wiggled. She never had physical contact with a boy before...

He ignored it and flew into the air backwards away my from the Bot and to where the rest of the students were standing watching the spectacle. The girl was wiggling, afraid of falling to her death. It only made Blake hold her tighter to secure her.

He landed onto the ground, rough enough to leave cracks in it, stumbled and fell, dropping the girl who groaned. He sat up as electricity sparked off of his arms. He panted for air and leaned back, sprawling out in the ground.

He wasn't oblivious to his nose and ears bleeding, and his memory was a little hazy. Plus his vision started to blur.

He wiped the blood away, before hearing something that made him angry.

He heard a rumble as the Bot got back up. The Bot stared at the students, raised an arm up, and swung at the gathered students.

 **"DAMAGE SUSTAINED! MOTOR FUNCTIONS AT 89%! COGNITIVE FUNCTIONS AT 99%! RESUMING ZERO PROTOCOL!"**

Blake shot to his feet ready to fight again, but was interuppted.

"TIMES UP!" Midnight yelled over the mic. A loud buzzer rang about. The gathered students, about 5 or 6, were looking at Blake in respect and jealousy. Respect at being able to save a student, jealousy at saving a hot girl and his Quirk.

The Bot stopped mid-punch, pulled back, and stood still. Blake deactivated his Quirk, tiredly sighed, and turned to walk out of the Battle Center, but was interrupted by a pair of arms around his waist. Looking behind him, he saw the Shark Girl hugging him, with tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.

"T-Thank you." Blake felt uncomfortable with their position and carefully unwrapped her arms from around him. He also had a small blush on his face.

"No problem. I'll see you around kay?" He turned to walk away, but a firm hand grabbed his. He turned and saw the girl, looking at him with determination, her tears gone. Determination of what, he didn't know.

"Let me repay you. My name is Fukase Shiga. I have to at least repay you for saving my life."

"No really, your safe. That's all I care about." He pulled his hand out of her grasp and flew into the sky. Fukase just stood there as he broke the sound barrier and sped away.

*One Week Later*

Blake just walked into his apartment after getting off from work. He worked for a construction company so he could afford his apartment.

They accepted him thanks to the usefulness of his Quirk. Because he could control wind currents, he could lift heavy objects, but he had a limit on to how much he could use Storms of All. He could pay all of his necessary bills and the rent.

He could've been put into another foster home, but do to law, he was older than the age limit.

By law, orphanages can take children up to the age of 13. If they are over that age, they will not be accepted or they'll be given a loan and put out onto the street.

Because of this new era of Quirks, laws had to be changed. Back in the Quirkless days, the age of adulthood was 18. But do to Quirks that effect age, laws had to be changed. The age of adulthood is now 14, but most people ignore this law and wait until they are 18.

Blake had no choice but to act like an adult. And today he was supposed to get a letter from U.A.

He got a shower to get the dirt and grime off from today's work. Going out to the kitchen, he grabbed a soda and walked into his living room.

His living room was a traditional Japanese styled room. There was a chabudai in the center of the room with four zabuton's on each side. He sat down and turned the TV on. On the news there was a live robbery. The cops and S.W.A.T. looked like they had it handled though.

The ringing of the doorbuzzer sounded off. He looked up and walked over to the door, opening it and walked down the stairs, seeing the mailman walking away. He opened his mailbox with his key, and pulled out a magazine for some hair product and three envelopes.

Two notifying him of his rent and water bill, and the last surprised him.

The envelope was normal, apart from the red seal that had the U.A. symbol on it. He closed his mailbox and locked it. He ran up the stairs, almost tripping, and running into an old lady.

"Sorry Mrs. Kanyu!" The elderly woman smiled and turned back into her house.

Blake ran into his apartment and slammed the door accidentally.

He sat down at the chabudai and stared at his letter. What if they rejected him? What if they accepted him? What if they considered him too dangerous?

He shook his head and ripped the envelope open.

A little chip fell out of the envelope and landed on the table.

Blake went to examine it but was interrupted.

"BOOYAH! HERE I AM AS A PROJECTION NOW!" a loud voice said. Blake's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw All Might staring at him.

"All Might!?"

"Correct Young Rai. I am here to tell you that you have passed the exam in 2 place. Your forms are in the envelope that came with this projection. School shall start next Monday. We expect to see you there. I will also be a teacher this year. I'm going to be teaching to Hero Classes." Blake's eyes widened more. His hero was going to teach him!? All Might smiled wider and held his hand out.

"Congratulations young man! Welcome to the Hero Acadamia!"

 **End**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I commit murder and get the death penalty? Let me know. And if you want to hate, pm me.**

 **Now about Edens Zero.**

 **Hiro is already ruining it. First he makes Rebecca a sex appeal character. She has no personality. She's basically a Lucy clone. And seriously? Tentacle hentai? I said this is my naruto fic, but are you fucking serious Hiro? I get it, sex sells. But what the hell dude, we don't want a character that has to have am ass shot in almost every panel. The tentacle thing killed me though. I get it that you're feeding off of the perverts and otaku's Hiro, but uhh spoiler alert, not all of us want a character whose only purpose is sex appeal.**

 **Anyway, the plot is a copy of Fairy Tail. The main characters lose someone close to them (Devil King and Igneel), they go in search of someone important to the plot (Igneel and Mother), both Protagonists have some super powerful, extremely rare trait (Gravity Ether Gear and Fire Dragon Slaying Magic), and both are hero's whose heart is made of gold, who would do anything to save their friends! (big fucking sarcasm there).**

 **So all in all, I'm fed up with Hiro's shit. I'm done reading his manga. I went into Edens Zero with an open mind, and not even 13 chapters in and I fucking hate it. His work is boring now and has no new plot. It's the same old, same old. And apparently, Hiro doesn't understand the meaning of "New and Exciting". Fuck, even the main protagonists look identical. The only difference is black hair instead of pink.**

 **BNHA on the other hand is onto something. Granted that the main character has an OP power, it's his limits that matter.**

 **Izuku breaks himself so he HAS to train to control it. Natsu and Shiki just understand everything from the start. Like in the case with, let's say... Jellal and Natsu. Jellal was stronger than Natsu. The only reason Natsu won, was because of some shit plot element that Hiro came up with on the fly. There wasn't strategy in eating a blue fucking crystal and gaining a power up. The battles in Fairy Tail sucked as well. At least with BNHA, the battles feel like actual battles. In FT though, they feel like slap fights.**

 **But back to the whole strategy thing. Izuku realizes that he could put all his strength into one specified body part and not ended up like a broken screen door. In his fight with Shoto, he uses his fingers, not his whole arm. While that's not the most sound strategy, it's better that Izuku picking up a rock and eating it to get a small boost in power. And at the time, he didn't know how to control One For All, so that justifies that.**

 **You see, what Hiro likes to do, is take shortcuts. He likes to pump out a battle and finish it as soon as it starts with minimal strategy. It's literally, "Overpower the opponent with brute strength." Granted, Hiro has bursts of strategy, like when Natsu screamed at Cobra to catch him off guard, thanks to his hearing magic. But that battle ended too fast. He screamed and Cobra was defeated.**

 **But other than random strategy sprouts, Hiro doesn't do a good job. The other main thing is the friends. I get that friends are important, but in FT and EZ, they mean nothing. The only way I can compare them is by Filler Arcs.**

 **They're like a break from the main show. In this case, the friends in FT and EZ are so the main protagonist doesn't have to spotlight for too long.**

 **Izuku's friends actually matter and have a role to play in the scenes that they're in.**

 **There is actual strategy in the fights where peoples Quirks actually matter, instead of just having a power that can overpower another. Take Katsuki vs Izuku for example.**

 **Katsuki used his Quirk to make a smokescreen to get behind Izuku and hit him from the back. Even that little detail has huge strategy behind it. Blind the enemy, and still when they're stunned.**

 **Hiro just likes to have his characters go in guns blazing. While not terrible in its own right, it depends on the situation. His characters use their fists or weapons only.**

 **Kohei and his characters focus on things like surroundings. Like when Izuku and Ochako used that pillar to catch Tenya off guard and won.**

 **He even made Tenya, who lost, seem like the MVP because he focused on the goal and kept his act straight.**

 **Hiro most likely would've pushed all of the little details aside and gave the Protagonist the gold. Again, while not bad, it depends on the details and the situation.**

 **Kohei is onto something and I will be honestly crushed if he fucks it up.**

 **Anyway, that's all.**

 **I didn't mean to go on a tirade like this. It was meant to be short and sweet, but Hiro has just been falling off the rock. And if something doesn't change soon, the fans who actually enjoy the plot and characters, and aren't there to just see boobs and asses, are just gonna stop reading his manga.**

 **And I was honestly a fan of Fairy Tail for a long time, before I saw this bullshit that Hiro hides behind sex appeal and poor plot.**

 **Anyway, that's it. I'm done. I'll be working on a few other chapters for other stories like Sarada Uchia: Fathers Legacy and This Isn't Goodbye.**

 **Alright guys.**

 **Ja ne**


End file.
